User talk:D.Skitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Frycook What Came from All That Space page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 23:15, August 5, 2011 Hi there Hello. I just saw your dA art work........ IT IS AMAZING!!!!!!!!! I have a few computer drawings myself :3 InvaderXena Invader 23:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo welcome :3 I used to have a dA, but I don't have Invader Zim work on it. I'm planning to make a new dA when I've finished making one of my picture of Zim and my OC. Please leave your signature after you've messeged me, otherwisw, it would be hard to tell who messeged me. Just type in four of these ~ InvaderXena Invader 01:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Invader Zim Fanfiction Have you ever written fanfiction about Invader Zim? You know, I love writing about Zim and my OC.....I just LOVE Zim! So, I make my stories about him and my OC. Do you have an OC? InvaderXena Invader 02:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction! I love writing and drawing! You know, I'm rather curious, which program do you use to draw? I use PhotoShop. You can find out about my OC at the top of my user page..... and if you hadn't noticed, I added you to my 'friend's list'. You know, you seem nice and AWESOME! InvaderXena Invader 02:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Friend's List Well, it's not like an 'official' friend's list. I just make one by adding a new heading and calling it a friend's list. Then I write user's names below :) Maybe you could do it too. Yeah, I've been using PhotoShop for a long time...... Heh, the main tool I use is the Pen Tool. Ever heard of it? InvaderXena Invader 01:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Just stopping by to say HI :) I see you've added me to your manually done friend's list lol... AWESOME :D You know, I'd love to draw my OC with one of yours as BFFs. Then, I would post it on my dA... when I make one.... Ya know, I'll make one right now and tell you my dA name :3 InvaderXena Invader 16:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) dA My user name on dA is Invader-Xena ...... I left a messege on your comments :) and I added you on my firneds list and my watch list :3 InvaderXena Invader 17:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollbacked edits For the most part your edits have been pretty constructive, and we're always glad to have one more active member on the Wiki. From what I can remember, the only edits that have been rollbacked (at least by me, I can't speak for everyone) have been additions to categories. An example would be character relationship pages, which really only need the category "Character Relationship". The same goes for transcript pages and things of that nature; they just need one category. I swear there's a tutorial to adding categories somewhere... let me find it for you. Agh. Well, I can't find it, but our page on Facebook claims there's a guide somewhere on the activity page. Thanks! Dykeatron 00:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem at all! Let me know if you have any more issues on the Wiki. Dykeatron 20:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot pages Don't make more screenshots pages anymore in the future, all right? I'm creating them and I don't want anyone to ruin my schedule, thank you. Teneery 06:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC)